


r + e

by BookRockShooter



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SLJDLSDJLSD, based on that trailer floating around bc what THE FUCK, perhaps???, r + e, the kissing bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Richie visits the kissing bridge.-it ch2 spoilers if you havent seen the trailer going around!!





	r + e

**Author's Note:**

> i am screaming what the fuck
> 
> it's clown hours

Richie clutches the little knife in his hands, mindful of the blade so he doesn’t cut himself, and gives a quick glance to both ends of the bridge.

It’s empty of anyone else except him. Good.

He rests a hand on the wooden railing and raises the other to the rough side of the bridge. Glancing around once more, he takes a deep breath and starts carving, getting as far as the _R_ that stands in for his name before pausing.

His palms are clammy with nervous sweat, and his grip on the knife loosens just enough that he almost drops it. Fumbling, he manages to keep his grip on it and takes another deep breath. “Man up, Tozier,” he mutters to himself, and he tightens his hold on the bridge. “Nobody’s watching, just get it over with.”

Why is he even doing this? Is he trying to prove a point? There’s nobody around to prove anything to. This is stupid, meaningless, he should just leave-

His eye catches on the _R_ again. It looks lonely, with nothing else carved next to it.

_Okay. Fuck it._

His knife makes another swift carving - a little plus sign next to the _R_. He’s gotten this far, surely he can finish.

He can finish. Nobody’s around to see or stop him, anyway.

Finally, he makes one final carving, one more little letter next to his own that nobody will know the name behind except him. He smiles at it when he’s done, just a fleeting twitch of his lips before he’s standing, ready to leave.

Maybe there isn’t really a point to prove. Maybe he just wants to do this because it gives him a weird sense of hope, looking at the carving. Maybe he just wants to leave a mark behind that includes him and his favorite person.

Maybe.

He runs his fingers over the initials and then walks away, leaving behind the little _R_ next to its _E_.

**Author's Note:**

> wow can you believe reddie is real 2k19
> 
> in all seriousness what the fuck is richie carving i'm in full clown mode rn someone help


End file.
